


Descubierta

by romanogersfluff



Series: On the Run [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersfluff/pseuds/romanogersfluff
Summary: I turned to look at the door as I did so but a pair of blue, familiar eyes caught my sight. I saw him from across the room with curious eyes.Why was he here?How did he find me?
Relationships: Captain America/ Black Widow, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: On the Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Descubierta

**Author's Note:**

> This is based-on after Civil War. Steve finds Nat after a while of being on the run.

As the bartender served me my third shot, I raised the shot glass up to my lips. I turned to look at the door as I did so but a pair of blue, familiar eyes caught my sight. I saw him from across the room with curious eyes.

Why was he here?

How did he find me?

All these questions swirled in my mind but all of them were soon erased as a saw a smirk on his beautiful lips as he walked over to approach me. He looked alluringly handsome in his attire, wearing all black, a scruff replacing his chiseled jaw. His eyes stood out more as they sparkled in the deem light. As he walked over he never lost eye contact with me. A tingle rose up from my spine and I shivered in pleasure.

A faint noise started to become louder as a song started playing, I took the last shot that was in my hand, its contents burning my throat.

A burning fire.

I rapidly got out of my seat and started walking over to him, we had this unspoken conversation between us, I was finally in front of him and as the man in the song started signing I wrapped my left hand behind his neck while holding eye contact with him.

It clearly caught him by surprise, I started swaying my hips and he frantically moved his left hand to hold my back, he softly rose his hand up and down and pulled me close to him, for my body to be against his body. His fingers made contact with the bare skin of my back and it caused tingles to rise up within me.

Our bodies molded together as we moved to the beat of the song, his eyes left my eyes to only focus on my red tinted lips, I smirked as I noticed the reaction I caused in him. I got out of his grip and started walking away, still moving to the beat of the song, Steve followed right after me. Another man rose from his seat and reached to grab me, I reached to touch his face slightly and said "sorry", when suddenly I felt Steve twirl me around to be facing him.

"Ella viene conmigo, vale" Steve spoke not ever loosing eye contact with me, he was creating something inside me. I believed it was the alcohol creating these reactions out of me. He pulled me closer to him and we started walking backwards and then forward, our feet and bodies moving to the beat of the song.

The song entered an erratic beat and people around us started clapping their hands, it was a traditional move when dancing mixed moves of flamenco, I did so as well and hit my shoes against the wooded floor, tapping it as I raised my hands up in the air, his hand never leaving my waist, he gripped it tighter. His other hand came to grace my cheek softly and he slid his hand slowly from my face to my jaw, his fingers lingering there a bit longer as he then slid it over my neck, causing butterflies to swirl in my stomach. Nervousness rose up from inside me. His hand did not only linger in my jaw as he kept moving his hand on my chest and between the valley of my breast, his eyes following every move his hand made, he bit his lip sensuously and it brought back memories of that night we almost committed a mistake.

His hand slid from between my breast, down my torso then to go back up the trace where it had come from. I was breathing hard, the air barely reaching my lungs as I deeply enjoyed his actions. It was only bodily attraction we felt towards each other or that's what I chose to tell myself, chose to believe.

Steve then twirled me so my back was facing his front, my body molded against his, and I grounded my hips slightly, it emitted a groan out him. I continued to move my hips against his body; he pulled me closer so my back was again this chest, he slowly slid off and walked backwards, all of my weight on his body, I arched my back and my head fell on the side of his broad shoulders. We remained like that for a moment, breathing each other's presence.

I couldn't contain the feelings I was experiencing and moved my lips to slightly grace his neck with my lips very slowly.

He pulled us back to where we were and continued moving to the slightly fainting music. His lips graced my ear, tickling slightly with the sensations of the texture of his soft, warm lips "Hello Natasha.'

I moved my head to the side where his voice had come from. We were no longer dancing, we were just standing there, gazing into each others eyes. "Lets get out of here" he whispered out, and I nodded in enchantment.

Steve took hold of my hand and started walking out of the place, I followed right after him and we disappeared into the enchantments of the beautiful Spanish night.


End file.
